My Life in Hogwarts
by Rainbow-Ponies
Summary: Courtney OC  goes to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. My characters are: Sarah, Eli, and Courtney.

Character Information:

Sarah: She's Courtney's bff, she has mid-length dark brown hair, green eyes, she had the option to go to Hogwarts, and doesn't except it until Courtney's 3rd year (they both are the same age), she goes to a school for the musically talented, and she's a great singer.

Eli: He's a year ahead of Courtney, he's related to one of the teachers (you'll find out who), he has blue/green eyes, almost black hair that looks like Justin Bieber's (when he had the hair flip), and he does become friends with Courtney, but not Sarah because Sarah doesn't trust him.

Courtney: She's the main character, she's really good friends with the Weasley's, her dad and her sister were killed by Voldemort (at least, that's the story Courtney was told), she has short reddish brown hair, green/blue eyes, and she's good at making friends, but isn't very smart.

Harry Potter Fan Fiction

I couldn't believe it! It was already time to leave. My mom and I are at the Burrow. We were planning on going to the station with the Weaselys' because they are good friends with us. They were good friends with my dad and older sister, but they're gone, forever because of Voldemort.

"It's time to get going!" Mrs. Weasely said.

"Yeah!" Ron, Fred, George, and I said. Ron is my best friend. He always has been, and always will be, at least, that's what I'm thinking right now anyways. We all took the Floo powder, and were soon at the station. We walked down until we saw the wall between platforms 9 and 10. That must be platform 9&3/4 is. I know that because my mom told me. Before we had gone through it, we had met a boy. He looked nice, and a little confused about where to go. Mrs. Weasely told him where, and that this was Ron and I's first year too.

We all went through the wall, and saw a huge train. I saw lots of people, and because I am slightly claustrophobic, I felt a little uncomfortable.

"Well, this is it." My mom said to me.

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm here." I said.

"Honey, this is only the beginning." She said.

"Cool. Well, bye mommy." I said, tears coming through my eyes.

"Oh honey, you'll be fine." She said.

"No, I'll miss you too much." I said, crying.

"You'll see me at Christmas, unless plans change, then I'll see you at Christmas." She said.

"Mom, I love you." I said. For being 11, I was really depressed to be leaving my mom. This so wasn't cool, but I've never been away from my mom for more than a month, plus, I kinda wished my dad was here to see this.

"I love you too Courtney." She said.

"I miss dad." I said.

"Honey, I do too, now go get on the train before it leaves." She said. I smiled, and walked in the train car's door, and started walking down the hall. I walked down the aisles until I saw Ron in one of the compartments. I walked in, and saw that the boy from the station was in here too. He saw showing Ron his scar, then I realized that it seemed familiar, I just don't remember where.

"Your Harry Potter!" Ron said.

"Who's Harry Pott-Oh." I said, realizing who he was.

"Were you crying?" Ron asked.

"Uh, no." I said, completely pretending there's not tears on my face.

"Oh, well, then the area around your eyes are really red, and you have tears on your face because?" Harry asked.

"I'm tired, and I must be allergic to something on the train." I said.

"Ok then." Harry said.

"Well, hello. I'm Courtney, Courtney Iris." I said.

"Oh, and I'm Ronald Weasely, but I'd prefer to be called Ron." Ron said, putting a hand out to shake. Harry shook it, and then put it by his side. I was sitting by Ron who was sitting across from Harry. Then the food trolley came by, and Harry bought us all food from it.

"Thank you." I said, being polite.

"Welcome." Harry said.

"Thank you Harry." Ron said with his mouth full. Not much of a surprise if you ask me.

Then, after a little bit, I was in robes, but the other two were not, a girl came into our compartment and asked if we'd seen a toad. We all said no, and she asked if she could sit in here.

"Yeah go ahead. I,um,apologize for them." I said, glancing at them.

"Okay. Well, I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" Hermione asked.

"I'm Courtney Iris, this is Ron Weasely, and this is Harry Potter." I said.

"Hey." Ron said with food in his mouth. Hermione had a look of disgust on her face. I half laughed when I saw it. Although, I am used to disgusting things, I hang out with boys all the time.

"You know, you might want to follow Alyssa's example and go put on your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." She said.

"Go. I need some girl time, unless I've offended her in some way." I said. The two boys left with their robes in their hands.

"How do you survive that?" Hermione asked.

"You know Ron? He has lots of brothers, and because my mom and I always go to his house, I just kinda have no real feelings for boys disgusting habits. At least, the normal disgusting habits?" I said.

"Oh. Do you have any brothers?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. Do you?" I ask.

"No. Why is it that you don't have much of an accent?" Hermione asked.

"Because I've just spent a year in the US living with my muggle grandparents because my mom and I can." I said.

"Oh, so your muggle born?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm pureblood. Both my parents were wizards, but they thought that the other half was non-magical. They went to different schools. Surprised them when they found out they both were wizards." I said.

"Pureblood. I'm muggle born." She said.

"Do you have to call them muggles? I find that word mean and degrading." I said.

"No. I guess listening to everyone else say it is starting to catch on." She said.

"Don't let it. Your parents just managed to make a literally magical child. As to every parent, their children are magical to have around, until they make messes, and mistakes, or die." I said.

"That's a little depressing. Don't you think?" She asked. Then the boys, in their robes came into the compartment.

"Yes." I said.

"Yes what?" Ron asked.

"It's not your business." I said. Then a couple minutes later, the train started to slow down. We were finally there! I opened the door of our compartment, and walked, slowly, down the crowded hall. Because of my claustrophobia, I almost barfed on someone. I walked out of the train car, and the cool air felt good against my face. Then we saw a huge guy, who's name I soon learned was Hagrid. All the 1st years stood in front of him like a 2 year old would to a 3rd year. Then we got on boats, I was on one with Hagrid, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. We docked after about 20 minutes, then we walked up to the castle. It was HUGE! Bigger than Hagrid, although I couldn't imagine anything bigger than him, but this was it. Inside felt even bigger than the outside. The portraits moved, and the stairs moved, and everything felt so moving. We followed who I believed was one of the professors here up to the top of some stairs. Then she said to wait, then went into a room.

"Red hair, freckles, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasely." A boy said. He had white hair, and pale skin. Also, he was already on my hate list, which until now, I didn't know I had.

"Yeah, and you must be a Malfoy. Arrogant, rude, and has utterly ugly pale hair." I said. Actually, I kinda liked his hair. I just knew it was a Malfoy because my mom talked about the Malfoys when we were talking about Hogwarts.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Since we seem to be going by last name, I'm Iris." I said.

"Well Iris. What makes you think your better than me?" He asked.

"Oh honey, you thought you were good? Well, I'm a girl, which means I mature faster, I'm smart, I'm rich, in skills and not money, and I have a better personality." I said.

"Please. You love the Weasely kid. Why are you wasting your time?" He asked.

"I, am not wasting my time, and I'm too young to love anyone. I just currently love making you mad." I said.

He rolls his eyes.

"Oh, so I see that you don't have a comback?" I ask.

"Please, you were looking for a fight." He said.

"Whatever. You pick on my friends, and I'm within spittin' distance, then you must be asking for me to be mean. I'm only mean when I'm with you." I said. Then the teacher came back before Draco could say anything back to me.

"Before we go in, I would like to introduce myse-" The teacher cut short because a boy named Neville yelled,"Trevor!" then picked up a toad.

"Well, like I was saying, I am professor McGonnagol. They are ready for you." She said. We all walked in. The room was breathtaking. The people faces, were making me sick to my stomache. We all stood ther while McGonagol said the first name which was Hermione Granger. Hermione went up there and was sorted into Gryffindor. Then by the time Ron was up, every house had been said at least once. He was also sorted into Gryffindor. Then Draco went up, and was sorted into Slytherin. Then about 20 people went up to be sorted, then Harry was up. He was sorted into Gryffindor. Then I was up. I didn't want to be sorted into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, or to be honest sorted at all. I was sorted into Gryffindor, but I kinda wanted to be in Slytherin. I sat at the table, and ate in silence, then followed Percy (Ron's older brother) to the common room. Then Hermione and I went to the girls' dorm. I was exausted, so I fell asleep pretty easily.

*The next morning*

I woke up, and noticed that the sun was just coming out, but I felt extremely awake. I got out of bed, changed into my robes, and walked down to the common room. Since there was no one downstairs, I decided to look at my schedule, although I knew it by heart. After about 2 hours of just sittin' around, someone came downstairs. I soon learned that his name was Seamus Finnigin, and a few other boys who looked a lot older than 11, whose names I don't know, but one of them was named Oliver. Soon, there was more and more people coming down the stairs. Then I saw Ron and Harry. Harry, Ron, and I sat on the couch and talked until Hermione came down.

"Good morning." We all said to Hermione.

"Good morning." She said.

"Shall we get to class? Because, we don't really know where everything is, so we might want a head start." I suggested.

"Yeah, good idea, but we could ask someone where *looks at schedule* potions would be." Ron said.

"Easy. It's down in the dungeon. Around where the Slytherins are." I said.

"To make things worse, we have that class with some of the 1st year Slytherins. Let's hope none of them are Malfoy." Harry said.

"With our luck, he will be." I said. I'll be honest here, I kinda had a little crush on Draco, who is the only other person besides Ron I liked, at least for this year. Also, I never thought I'd like anyone but a Weasely. I guess this school changes your thoughts on people, and life. We all walked out of the common room, and soon got to the moving stairs. To be honest, the stairs were one of my favorite parts of this school, besides ALL the boys. Wow, I'm only 11 and all I can think about is boys.

"Shouldn't we eat breakfast first?" I asked, realizing that there was still breakfast to go to.

"Yeah." Hermione said.

"Okay, well let's go." I said. We all contiued to walk down the stairs, then went into the great hall. Where our table sat, it was right by the Slytherins. I sat in a way where I could see Draco. He sat by what looked like two idiots, and a girl. Although I don't like the girl, I'm not allowed to call her an idiot. It's like a girl code or something. Also, I love America. There's amazing music, and strange accents that are nothing like mine. After breakfast, we went to potions. Snape, who I learned was our potions teacher, had a seating arrangement where we didn't get to sit by our own house for the first week(but I have a feeling it'll be more like the first month). Draco was in this class, and he sat by me.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you." He said.

"I'm not enjoying this any better than you are." I lied. I was going to enjoy making fun of him.

"Well, since we're stuck next to each other, I think I reserve the right to know your first name." Draco said.

"What makes you think that?" I ask.

"I'm Draco. And you are?" He asked.

"I know who you are. I'm Courtney. I hate you." I said. Yeah, I know that's mean, but I couldn't help but say it.

"I hate you too." He said. UGH! I so have a crush on him. He's so cute, but don't tell Ron. I love Ron like a best friend, but this is one of those moments where enemies end up falling in love or something. See, I spent too much time in America.

"Good to know the feeling is mutual." I said.

"On a scale of 1-10, 10 being the highest, and 1 being the lowest, how much do you hate me?" Draco asked.

"Honey, the scale is broken. And you?" I ask, but then Snape said,"If your going to go on about hate, do it in a place where I don't have to tell you to stop."

"That's a lot of hate." I said.

"10 points from Gryffindor for talking in my class, and 20 for backtalking me. Plus, detention for the both of you. Both of you will stay after class so we can talk detetion." Snape said. Draco laughed.

"Don't do it Draco!" The girl said.

"Shut it Pansy. Because two of my students have done something, everyone in Slytherin will stay after class." Snape said. I kept a straight face even though I wanted to laugh so freaking hard. The rest of class went by quickly without a word except for Snape, and whoever he called on. At the end of class, I saw all the Slytherins go up to the desk, but Snape said they all could go because he could worry about them later. Draco, Pansy, and I had to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. My characters are: Sarah, Eli, and Courtney.

Character Information:

Sarah: She's Courtney's bff, she has mid-length dark brown hair, green eyes, she had the option to go to Hogwarts, and doesn't except it until Courtney's 3rd year (they both are the same age), she goes to a school for the musically talented, and she's a great singer.

Eli: He's a year ahead of Courtney, he's related to one of the teachers (you'll find out who), he has blue/green eyes, almost black hair that looks like Justin Bieber's (when he had the hair flip), and he does become friends with Courtney, but not Sarah because Sarah doesn't trust him.

Courtney: She's the main character, she's really good friends with the Weasley's, her dad and her sister were killed by Voldemort (at least, that's the story Courtney was told), she has short reddish brown hair, green/blue eyes, and she's good at making friends, but isn't very smart.

Harry Potter Fan Fiction

The rest of class went by quickly without a word except for Snape, and whoever he called on. At the end of class, I saw all the Slytherins go up to the desk, but Snape said they all could go because he could worry about them later. Draco, Pansy, and I had to stay.  
>"As it would appear, you all seem to want to disrupt teaching. I don't just stand at the front of room to hear you go on and on about things that have nothing to do with class." Snape said.<br>"Technically, Pansy has done nothing wrong." I said. Oh, but if I knew the future, then I wouldn't have said anything.  
>"I don't care, but Pansy, you may go. I only need these two." Snape said.<br>"You started it. I mean, with putting us at the same table." I said.  
>"I don't start things, I end them." Snape said.<br>"Well, I'd like to know when I have detention." I said.  
>"You both will have detention Thursday, at 6:30pm sharp. Which means you should eat quickly Thursday. If you miss it, you will have detention the next two Thursdays. If you miss even 1 of the other two, you'll have Thurday detention until Christmas break. If you step into my room so much as a second late, you will be with me for the rest of that evening so I suggest that you are very cooperative." Snape said.<br>"Fine. Can I leave now?" I ask.  
>"Yes, before I make your punishment worse." Snape said. We both walked out, but when I was out of Snape's sight, I ran to my next class, Defence Against the Dark Arts. I sat next to Ron. I was glad that Draco wasn't in this class. This class was boring, but went quickly.<br>"So how was Snape, or should I say Snake?" Ron asked.  
>"Well, I definitely am going right on time to detention." I said.<br>"Or you could ditch." Draco said.  
>"I don't want double detention." I said.<br>"I won't go if you don't. Draco said.  
>"I have plenty of time to think about ditching, but if I was, why would I ditch with you?" I ask.<br>"Because you know you want to." Draco said.  
>"Please. Tell me something I haven't already heard before. Also, I don't want to." I lied. I wanted to ditch with him so bad.<br>"You like me. I can see it in your eyes. It doesn't matter how old you are." He said. It felt so true, and not much different than what Fred and George say to me about Ron.  
>"Me, like you?" I scoff,"Please, I can so do better than you." I said. Draco rolls his eyes.<br>"Whatever. See you in detention Thursday, unless you change your mind, just feel free to tell me." Draco said, then left. I got to Transfiguration, and I learned that I really liked the class. I had Charms after Transfiguration. Then I had lunch. I sat with Ron. I so wanted to hold his hand, or like kiss his cheek or something. I just wanted to forget about Draco's eyes on me. I gave Ron a hug, and Ron smiled.  
>After lunch, I went to the rest of my classes, then I had about half an hour before dinner, so I hung out with Fred and George. I managed to prank them into thinking that I was Hermione. I have the abilities to change my hair color, and eye color, but it's not extremely easy, so I don't do it very much(plus, I love myself), and I pretended I was smart. They were so surprised when they found out it was me. My hair is naturally a really pale blonde (Like Luna's), and my eyes are naturally green, but sometimes looked blue. When I want to, I change my eyes into a sort of mesmerizing purple. My hair is really hard to change. I have to actually picture the shade and length exact, or it doesn't turn out right. My eyes tend to change against my will, they only change when they my emotions to be obvious(but I can change them myself if I want to). Like you'll know when I'm angry, depressed, elated, jealous, in pain, and when the day when I feel this feeling, you'll know when I'm in love. Most of the time they're green or blue.<br>"Well, well, well." Draco said from behind me.  
>"What?" I ask. My eyes were a deep red, I was angry.<br>"You like Ron. I told you that you did. I mean, who else would you hug randomly?" Draco asked.  
>"That's not your business." I said.<br>"Okay. Then kiss me." Draco said.  
>"Ew no!" I said. I didn't want to kiss him for two reasons: 1) I didn't like him like that(one day I will), and 2) I had mentally promised myself that my first kiss would be with Ron.<br>"Okay then. Well what are you doing Thursday?" Draco asked. Like he didn't already know.  
>"What does that mean?" I ask.<br>"I mean, are you ditching or not?" He asked. That was something that I knew what I wanted, but I wasn't 100% sure.  
>"Yeah, I guess I will." I said. Draco smirked, and walked away. Dude, he is killing me. I swear my heart had skipped a beat, or two, or maybe three. I felt he was going to do it to me multiple times. I walked down to dinner by myself and I was thinking deeply about my decision. I knew I had the option to bail on him, and just go straight to Snape's. I think I was going to be a goody two shoes for once. I kinda didn't want to, but I was going to try to get on Snape's better side. I didn't want his good side, just a side that better than hate. I felt my eyes cool off to a dark blue, then lightened to green. I went through the doors and went to sit by Fred and George.<br>"Good job!" They said, and high fived me.  
>"For what?" I asked, pretending I didn't know.<br>"For pranking us like that." Fred said.  
>"And for still being our friend." George said.<br>"Why wouldn't you guys still be my friends?" I asked.  
>"Well, because we would assume that you would have at least 50 guys around you, swooning over your every move." Fred said.<br>"Thanks for the compliment?" I ask.  
>"It's true. You don't hear every guy you pass talk about you?" George asked.<br>"No. All I hear is the annoying people." I said. Harry and Ron laughed.  
>"Are you talking about us?" Fred asked.<br>"No." I say, and shake my head.  
>"Oh good." The twins said. Dinner was really fun, and at the end I went up to Draco and said,"I'm going to bail. Have fun ditching by yourself." What made saying that so priceless was that Snape heard me so Draco was getting a lecture from Snape. I walked from the great hall to my room, changed into my pajamas, and fell asleep almost instantly.<br>*Skipping to Thurday morning*  
>"Good morning." Ron said when I came downstairs into the common room.<br>"Good morning." I said.  
>"I hope you survive detention today." Ron said.<br>"Me too." I said. After a little bit, Harry and Hermione were downstairs. The four of us were headed to breakfast when I heard someone say my name.  
>"What?" I asked, and looked behind me to see Draco.<br>"Good morning." He said.  
>"Whatever, but good morning too I guess." I said. I just walked away before he could say something. After breakfast, I went to potions. Since Draco and I hadn't really improved, I now sit with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. The cool thing is that Snape really doesn't want to see my face more than he has to, that means I only have detention with him tonight. After class Draco gave me a hug, and afterwards I smacked him in the face for doing it. The rest of the day went pretty well. After I finished eating, I went straight to Snape's office. He was waiting for me with Draco.<br>"Welcome." Snape said.  
>"I'm not late. I'm on time. Why is the whole detention crew staring at me?" I ask.<br>"Because you were almost late." Snape said. Then I sat down, and I did everything Snape asked me to do. When it was over, I ran out of the room, and went straight to my dorm. I fell asleep, and had the craziest dream ever.  
>*Dream*<br>"Alyssa, you might not want to kiss me." Draco said.  
>"Why?" I ask.<br>"My lips are poisoned and I don't want to kill you." Draco said.  
>"Whatever. I don't believe you. You just want an excuse to kiss Pansy." I said.<br>"Look, Alyssa I can explain." Draco said. We were both about 16 in this dream.  
>"You can't explain. Your going to kill an innocent person." I said.<br>"It's my choice to not kiss you." Draco said.  
>"Whatever. I never want to see you again." I said. Then he kissed me. It felt so good. Then I felt my heart just totally stop, and so did my breathing.<br>*Awake now, not dreaming and 11 years old, still*  
>I woke up breathing really hard, and I noticed that my throat was dry and that everyone in the dorm was huddled over me.<br>"What happened?" Hermione asked me.  
>"What do you mean? I was asleep." I said.<br>"You were screaming 'Don't, I don't want to die!'." Hermione said.  
>"I must have had a really bad dream because I would never scream in my sleep." I said.<br>"What happened in your dream?" Hermione asked again.  
>"I was talking to Draco, then he kissed me, and then I stopped breathing and died." I said.<br>"Oh." Hermione said.  
>"Can you all stop breathing on me? I want to go back to sleep." I said.<br>*Morning*  
>"Get out of bed, unless your not hungry" Hermione said in my ear.<br>"Okay." I said. I got out of bed and dressed quickly. Today was going to be a long day, I just know it.  
>The day had gone surprising fast for me. Soon, it was dinnertime. I was walking down to the great hall when Ron stopped me.<br>"What's wrong? You seem a little out of it today." Ron said.  
>"I'm fine. Just really tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep." I said.<br>"I highly doubt that's the whole story." Ron said.  
>"Unless Hermione told you what happened then you don't get to know, at least, not yet." I said.<br>Dinner went smoothly, and I went to bed a little later than usual.  
>*Around Halloween now, and we had been in the 3rd corridor*<br>I sat in potions, thinking about something I hadn't really ever thought about which was the 3rd floor corridor which was forbidden. It's kinda weird that a big 3-headed dog named Fluffy(why?) is guarding a trapdoor. Then I thought about how the 1st Quiddich match was tomorrow. It was cool that Harry was on the team. First years aren't technechly allowd to be on the team, so next year I am going to try out for the team. After lunch, Ron and Harry were talking about Hermione negatively, so she got mad at them, and even I was mad at them, well technecally I was mad at Ron because he's the one who said the rude words. The rest of the day I was mad at Ron, something I've rarely done before. At dinner, Harry asked where Hermione was, and I said,"She's been in the bathroom crying all day." Then Quill came running into the great hall screaming,"Troll! Troll! There's a troll in the castle!" Everyone started to panick, then Dumbledore told us to calm down and follow our leaders. That's when Harry, Ron, and I realized that Hermione was still in the bathroom and probably didn't know there was a troll in the building. We were heading to the girls' bathroom when we saw the troll. He was pretty big, and really ugly. We went into the bathroom, and heard Hermione crying.  
>"Hermione stop crying! There's a troll and we need to get you to safety." I said.<br>"Who's we?" She asked.  
>"Harry and me." I lied. All I needed was to get her out of there, which meant to not mention Ron in this. She went out of the stall right before the troll crushed it. The bathroom was a mess. We needed to defeat the troll. It took us a few minutes, but it was done. Then McGonagoll, Snape, and Quill came into the bathroom. They saw the 4 of us. Then we got some points, and left the we were out of the bathroom, Harry said,"Did you notice that Snape was limping? He must have gone into the corridor trying to get the stone. The dog must have bit him."<br>"Yes, I did notice that. Why would he want it though? I mean if Dumbledore trusts Snape, then why would Snape be snooping around? Maybe that's why I don't have detentions from him still." I said. Honestly, I highly doubt that Snape was snooping around without some reason. After the troll incident, I went to the common room after that, and talked to Ron for a little bit, then finally went to bed.  
>At breakfast, we were all a lit paranoid. Harry wasn't really eating probably because he was thinking about last night, and the fact that he's got a Quidich match against Slytherin today. After breakfast, everyone headed out to the Quidich field for the match. Everyone was really loud, and really excited. The weather was beautiful today. Then about halfway through the game, Harry suddenly wasn't on his broom, but instead holding on for dear life. Hermione, Ron, and I noticed that Snape was mouthing something, so we assumed he was jinxing Harry's broom. Then Hermione put fire to his robes, and Harry was able to get back on his broom. Gryffindor ended up winning the match. Then it was about lunchtime, but I wasn't hungry so I didn't eat, but instead sat at the table. I was homesick, or at least I had missed my mom. The rest of the day was nice. I fell asleep pretty soon.<br>*Around Christmas time. Almost time to go back to my mom*

**Please review! Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. My characters are: Sarah, Eli, and Courtney.

*Around Christmas time. Almost time to go back to my mom*

"I can't believe I get to leave this place tomorrow." I said, sitting on the steps by the Great Hall. Draco was sitting next to me.

"Why don't you believe it?" He asked.

"Because it felt like forever at the beginning of the year, wait, why do you care?" I ask.

"I wanted to make conversation." He said. I scoffed.

"Yeah right." I said.

"I can't be nice? It's almost Christmas, and I can't be nice?"

"I'm not going to be nice. I expect the same from you." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, I wasn't going say anything Iris, but you really need this. You really don't like me."

"Now Malfoy, there is only one thing I have to say about that. You're right, but still wrong. I hate you, I don't dislike you, I hate you." I say.

"I doubt that Iris. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to my dorm and finish packing." Draco said. He got up and left, and I left soon after. My eyes were just a bright blue. I was glad that I could talk to him and have an okay conversation.

When I was done packing, it was dinnertime, so I went down to the Great hall that I had seen only an hour ago.

"Hey Ron, are you going home for break?" I asked.

"No, and neither is Harry." Ron said.

"How about you Hermione? Are you leaving for the break?" I asked.

"Yes I am actually. Since you seem so interested in everyone else, are you going home for break?" Hermione asked. She could annoy so much sometimes.

"Yeah. I'm allowed to make conversation aren't I?" I asked.

"Yeah." Seamus said.

"See? Someone who agrees with me." I said. The rest of dinner went well with lots of conversation. Then it was time to get some sleep. I slept great until Hermione yelled to I guess anyone who was still asleep,"GET UP OR ELSE YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!"

"You all might want to flee the room before I get up, because I will hex anyone within spitting distance because I do not deserve to be yelled out." I said loudly. I got up and went to grab my wand, but no one was in the room.

"I may have been a bit harsh." I thought aloud. I put on a black dress with my purple flats with purple flowers on top. I went home about half an hour after I was ready.

"MOM!" I yelled when I came out of the fireplace.

"Courtney!" She yelled back. We hugged.

"How has school been?" She asked.

"Great. I got detention the 1st week while talking to a Malfoy. It was Snape who gave me the detention. He's my favorite teacher. Don't ask me to ask me to explain why I was associating with a Malfoy. I don't even understand." I said.

"Then your not going to like the news I'm about to give you." My mom said.

"What is it?" I said. I had a serious look on my face.

"We're going to the Malfoys' for Christmas this year." She said.

"Crap. I have no comment." I said.

"Okay. Well, I'll make your favorite food to make up for the sudden news." She said.

"Mom, why is that dad and Crystal (my sister) died, and we didn't?" I asked. I've wondered this ever since they died.

"I'll tell you one day. Today is not that day." She said.

"So, you know why?" I asked.

"Like I said, not today." She said.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go call Sarah." I said. I grabbed the phone and dialed her number. It rang a couple times, then Sarah answered. She had just come home for break where she lives.

"Hey Courtney!" Sarah said.

"Hey Sarah!" I said.

"Why are you calling?" Sarah asked.

"Because your my bff, and I have to call you. How's school?" I asked.

"Great. I'm the lead in our school's musical. How's your school?"

"Pretty good. I got detention the first day, that's what I've accomplished."

"Nice Courtney. Well, what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Being forced to go somewhere. What about you?"

"I'm not doing anything. Do you think I could come with you?"

"I'd have to ask my mom."

"Okay, well call me later to let me know if I can or not. I've got to go do something."

"Okay. Well, bye Sarah."

"Bye Courtney." I hung the phone up, and if my mom does say yes, then Christmas this year won't be so bad. I walked from the phone to the kitchen and sat at the table. There was 4 chairs at the table, and only one or two get used at a time. I felt bad for my mom who lives at home, alone without me for almost a year, and it's going to go on for another 6 years after the end of this school year.

"So mom, can Sarah come with us for Christmas? Please." I said.

"Well, only if it's okay with her parents. So, it's a yes." She said.

"Yay! So, is dinner done?" I asked.

"Almost." She said. I'd call Sarah after dinner.

"Cool. So, do you ever get lonely?" I asked.

"Not really. No." She said.

"Really? So, you have guests over often then?" I asked.

"Sorta. I'm usually invited elsewhere." She said.

"Oh." I said.

"Dinner's ready now." I grabbed a plate from the cabinet, and then put the macaroni & cheese, fish, and french fries on my plate. We ate in silence, and then we watched _The Princess Bride _(And, I don't own that either...but it is a good movie). It was pretty late, so I went to bed when it was over. It was weird to sleep in my own bed again.

"Honey, get up. We've got to go Christmas shopping today because Monday is Christmas eve (Today's Saturday), and I'd like to be ready to send everything tomorrow." She said when I hadn't gotten out of bed, almost an hour after she first tried to wake me up.

"Okay." I said. I got out of bed and put on a lime green t-shirt, a black sweatshirt, and grey faded skinny jeans. I considered putting in a red bow, but then I just decided that I'd wear a red dog tag around my neck instead.

When my mom and I got done shopping, it was almost night, so we went back home, had dinner, then went to sleep. My mom had decided to send everything without me since I never awoke from the multiple times that she tried to wake me up.

"Good morning." I said.

"It's almost 1:00pm, it's good afternoon." She said when I came downstairs and went to grab a bowl for cereal.

"Oh. Well, sorry." I said. I hadn't slept a whole lot since I was excited to see my mom.

"It's okay. Well, what do you want to do today?" She asked.

"I've got to call Sarah and ask if she's able to come." I said.

"I already called her mom. Sarah can." She said.

"Awesome. Well, I'll go get dressed, then we can do something." I said.

"Okay." I was walking up the stairs as she said that. I put on a purple and white striped tee, and black knee length skirt, and purple ankle length leggings.

"What would you like to do today?" My mom asked when I came back down.

"Stay home and listen to Broken Iris (I don't own them...but I did base the OC's last name on them...)." I said.

"I want to do something with you." She said.

"You can listen with me." I said. She wasn't too happy with the idea, but she reluctantly decided to. We listened to a bunch of Broken Iris's songs, then we went out for ice cream. When we came back, we decided to watch Edward Scissorhands (I don't own that either...but it's also a wonderful movie). Then it was getting pretty late, and we had to get to the Malfoys' tomorrow, and pick up Sarah. I went to bed, and fell asleep almost instantly, thanks to a spell.

**Please review! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
